


Lay With Him

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Established Relationship, Jadis is a bitch, M/M, Paul is a badass, Possible Past Rape, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tumblr Prompt, degrading words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: Anon wanted the "lay with him" scene to be Desus instead of Richonne.





	Lay With Him

Daryl and Paul walked slowly up to the convoy as Jadis and her people climbed out of the back of the truck. Daryl's hand tightened on the strap of his crossbow. He didn't like these people, but they needed the help. Jesus stood near by, arms crossing as Jadis walked up to them. She glanced around at the houses and the rusting fence and stopped in front of Daryl. 

“This is what you fight for?” She asked. 

Daryl glared at her a bit. “Not the place... the people.” He rasped, glancing around and watching as her people walked around. 

“Each other...” Paul continued on, smiling at Daryl. 

They'd been together a few weeks now. It all started on that bike ride away from the Sanctuary and to Hilltop. They'd had to stop several times when Daryl's exhaustion got too much. He'd paced, screamed and punched trees or abandoned vehicles. Jesus had calmed him, held him when his emotions overwhelmed him. During Daryl's stay at the Hilltop, he'd stayed in Paul's trailer. Paul had made sure to keep the man close, and then closer.

Jadis smiled a bit. “We take, we don't bother. That's our way.” She paused, looking around again. “But.. maybe there's another way.” She looked at Daryl with a smile. She looked at Paul and motioned at Daryl with her head. “Your's?”

Paul blinked, a bit taken aback. He looked at Daryl and they shared a shy glance. “We're... together... yes.” 

Jadis gave a tiny smirk. “I lay with him after.”

Daryl swallowed thickly, taking a tiny step back away from her. His shoulders tensed, knuckles turning white as he gripped the crossbow strap tighter. He glanced at Paul, who was staring at her wide eyed. 

Paul gave a soft chuckle of shock. “I-I'm sorry... what?” His fingers gripped his biceps tightly. 

“You heard me... he's mine next.” Jadis turned her lustful gaze on Daryl's shoulders and chest. “A man like him is surely a good lay. Tell me, how big is his cock?”

Daryl sputtered a bit, cheeks going bright red. He turned his gaze to the ground, taking another step back from her. Just the thought of this woman laying her hands on him had his chest tightening and his heart racing with fear. Paul looked at Daryl, taking in his hunched shoulders and the tense and nervous stance he held. He uncrossed his arms and rest his hands on his hips, fingering the hilt of his knife on his belt. 

“That is not your business, Jadis.” He growled, his normally warm and gentle eyes going hard. “I suggest you keep your eyes and hands off him.” He could see the fear in Daryl's eyes and he didn't like it.

Jadis snorted, crossing her own arms and raising her eyebrow at him. “Or what? You'll kill me? My people have you surrounded. One move and they'll kill you and your boyfriend over there.” Paul glanced around. Most of her people were dispersed through out the community, but a few of them had stayed with her. “He's coming back to my community with me tonight.” She stepped closer to Daryl and reached to touch his broad chest. 

Paul moved faster than anyone could blink. He grabbed her wrist tightly and shoved her back from the hunter, standing in front of him protectively. “Don't do that again, Jadis. I won't warn you again.” 

Jadis glared at him, holding her sore wrist in her other hand. “What is your problem?! All men are, are cocks and weapons for women to use!”

Paul had his knife in her neck before anyone could even breathe. “My boyfriend is not a WHORE to be passed around!” He growled, his other hand gripping the back of her hair tightly to keep her from backing away from him. “The mere fact that you think he would EVER want to lay with a disgusting woman like you is laughable!” He chuckled in her face, twisting the blade. She coughed up blood, getting it on his cheeks and forehead. “Go to Hell...” He growled and yanked his knife from her throat and sank it into her temple. He shoved her away, watching her body fall to the street. 

“PAUL!” 

Paul looked up from her body when Daryl called his name. The three men that had been standing around charged at Paul. A crossbow bolt flew past Paul's face and landed in one guy's forehead while Paul took the other two down with well placed kicks and his blade to their skulls. He panted a bit, rage still boiling his blood. He looked up at the other people from Jadis' community. 

“Anyone else?” Paul growled. They held their hands up in surrender, backing away from the raging martial artist. “Get back to work...” He turned away from the bodies, grabbing Daryl's hand and leading him toward the house they shared when they stayed in Alexandria.

Daryl stepped in first, setting his bow down gently. The door slammed behind Paul and he stormed past the hunter to go into the hallway bathroom to clean himself up. Daryl hesitated before following the scout. Paul threw his knife down on the sink, splattering blood everywhere. Daryl stood in the doorway, watching the scout turn the fact on and scrubbing the blood off his hands. He let the scout clean himself up in silence until the blood was off his face. 

“... You okay?'

“No, Daryl! I'm not!” Paul yelled. He immediately regretted it when Daryl flinched away from him a tiny bit. He sighed, resting his hands on the edge of the bloody sink. “I'm sorry, baby. I'm just-” He cut himself off, lowering his head to let his hair curtain his face. “... Just the thought of that... bitch... laying her hands on you against your will... I saw red.”

Daryl remained silent, crossing his arms over his chest and bringing his thumb up to his lips to gnaw on the already short fingernail. He turned his eyes down on the floor. He swallowed thickly, unsure how to calm his furious boyfriend. 

“Rape is never okay.” Paul whispered. “No matter the excuse.” He grabbed a rag from the rack next to the sink and got it wet. He wiped his knife clean first, then wiped the blood off the sink, hands shaking. 

Daryl watched him for a moment before standing off the doorway and stepped closer. “Hey...” He whispered, reaching to take Paul's hands. “Paul, c'mere.” He wrapped his arm around Paul's shoulders, gently pulling him closer. 

Paul dropped the rag into the sink and let the hunter pull him close. He leaned his head against Daryl's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his thin waist. He breathed in Daryl's scent and let it relax him. He took a deep breath, smiling when Daryl swayed them slowly and those strong fingers pet through his hair. He nuzzled into Daryl's neck, sliding his hands up and down the hunter's back. “You're so sweet, Daryl.”

“Maybe, but don't let no one else know.” Daryl whispered with a tiny grin. Paul's chuckle made him smile more. “... Thank you, Paul... ya probably saved my life.”

Paul leaned back a bit, reaching up to pet Daryl's jawline. “I wasn't going to let her take you from me. As long as I live, you're staying by my side.” He leaned up and pressed their foreheads together. “You're not going anywhere.”


End file.
